gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wii U
La WiiU 'est une console de jeux vidéo de 6ème génération sortie pendant la 8ème, commercialisée par Nintendo fin 2012 juste avant la possible fin du monde prédit par les mayas, la console n’étant à la base pas destinée à survivre après la date fatidique. La console était considérée par les extrémistes pro-N de GDC comme étant une console d’appoint qui, couplée avec le PC, règnerait sur le trône. Le pacte PCiste/extrémistes pro-WiiU, signé depuis 2012, permettant ainsi d’équilibrer la balance pour faire jeu égal avec les pro-S et pro-M. Elle mourra finalement en fin 2015 des suites d’un Nintendo Direct qui restera dans les mémoires et les extrémistes pro-N sont actuellement recherchés par Interpol. Aucun hommage ne sera dédié à la console et ses funérailles sont prévues pour fin 2016. '''Le "project café" ' La console avait tout d’abord pour nom de code le project café. Certains trolls pensaient que c’était en rapport avec le microprocesseur de la dame qui avait été baptisé « Expresso » tandis que d’autres, plus malins, font le rapprochement avec le café de Clooney et son désormais culte « what else ? ». D’autres encore pensent au fait que le café est dégueulasse mais addictif si on en boit trop ou encore que le nom aurait été imaginé par un dirigeant lui-même sous l’effet du café. '''L'annonce de la console La console a été annoncée le 7 juin 2011 à l’E3 lors d’une conférence pendant laquelle nous ne pouvions pas apercevoir la console, n'apercevant que la tablette. A partir de là, certains pensaient qu’il s’agissait non pas d’une nouvelle console, mais d’un accessoire pour la wii de base. Les premiers jeux montrés ne faisaient d’ailleurs que renforcer le doute, étant aussi moches que sur l’ancienne console de salon estampillée Nintendo. Heureusement, Nintendo a mis fin au suspens quelques temps plus tard en nous expliquant une fois de plus qu’il s’agit bel et bien d’une nouvelle console, la wiiU, « because it’s for you ». A nouvelle console, nouveau périphérique, la fameuse « mablette », le GamePad. Avec son écran tactile intégré qui permet de jouer dessus sans regarder la télévision ou proposer un gameplay « asymétrique » en multijoueur local (les chanceux jouant avec la Wiimote ou la manette Wii U Pro et le moins veinard se tapant la mablette), l’accessoire avait un boulevard devant lui pour briller. Ce gadget sera finalement abandonné quelques années plus tard mais fonctionnera toujours pour quelques N-sex intéressés. D’autant plus que le jouet dispose également de la technologie NFC, permettant entre autre de rendre compatible les sextoys à l’effigie des stars emblématiques de Nintendo dont Sasuke, un membre multi-banni de GDC, en a fait sa passion. Spécifications techniques La puissance de la Wii U se situe dans la moyenne des smartphones bas de gamme du marché et de la dernière console de Vtech. Entre autres, elle embarque un processeur Espresso triple cœur, une puce graphique AMD Radeon, un lecteur qui ne lit pas les DVD ni les Blu-ray et un stockage similaire à ceux d’un Iphone, 8 go pour la version basique et 32 go pour la version premium. A savoir également, si vous branchez un disque dur externe, celui-ci devra être formaté pour n’être utilisé que pour la console. La console, HD, est rétro-compatible avec les anciens jeux Wii, non HD, dans le cas où vous voudriez faire des économies et acheter les anciens opus dégueulasses de vos licences préférées, étant un peu la même chose que les jeux actuels proposés sur WiiU. Enfin, le jeu en ligne est gratuit. Vous pourrez donc jouer avec des gens ou utiliser Miiverse gratuitement pour communiquer avec d’autres petits ou grands enfants et pourquoi pas, faire des rencontres. Une console pour les petits et grands enfants La WiiU a avant tout été pensée pour les enfants ou les plus âgés atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan. Nintendo en était plutôt fier lors de son annonce mais avait oublié quelque chose de primordial, les jeux. Les pro-WiiU se sont donc armés d’une gourde d’eau pour traverser ensemble, tels des scouts, le désert qui se profilait. Pourtant les tiers n’avaient pas encore tourné le dos à la console de Big N, il n’y avait donc pas que l’énième putain de Mario Bros, il y avait aussi Assassin's Creed et ZombiU pour ne citer qu’eux. Malheureusement pour les N-sex, Ubisoft a juré sur sa tête ne plus jamais faire l’erreur de sortir des jeux pour public plus mature, ces jeux faisant désormais le bonheur des vendeurs rétro, étant aujourd’hui très rares sur la WiiU, comme nous pouvons le voir sur cet article pute à clic :http://www.gameblog.fr/news/45165-ubisoft-arrete-les-jeux-matures-sur-wii-u Parc d’attraction, énième Mario Kart, Smash Bros ou Donkey Kong, la nouveauté se fait rare derrière tout le recyclage évident de la firme à la pomme en culotte rouge. Ainsi, Bayonetta, de PlatinumGames (jeu torché depuis 5 ans sur consoles old gen et dont plus personne ne voulait) a finalement trouvé refuge sur WiiU avec sa suite. Une salade pour midi et le souper Pourtant derrière, se cachaient de nouvelles licences. Captain Toad (un Mario 3D mais avec Toad) ou encore Splatoon, le Call of Duty avec de l’encre de couleur pour pas se faire bobo et vendre des produits dérivés, notamment relancer le marché des pots de peinture, fortement en baisse mais qui a connu un bel essor. Le désert étant permanent sur WiiU, laissant parfois apparaitre un petit oasis (Xenoblade, autrement appelé "X", par exemple), les joueurs WiiU attendaient et réclamaient des jeux. Un lancement chaotique Pourtant les extrémistes pro-N l'avaient quand même acheté, attendant un miracle pour une console dépassée techniquement alors que pendant ce temps, plein de jeux multiplateformes étaient annoncés chez la concurrence comme Tomb Raider, GTA V, Bioshock Infinite et toujours un peu de vent durant le pèlerinage de nos amis en salopette. Des mois après le désert interminable sortaient Pikmin 3 et The Wonderful 101, bides annoncés bien sûr pour un premier jeu se finissant en une dizaine d'heures en jouant avec 1 seul pied et un second jeu ultra étrange que kiffent certains hipsters à lunettes de GDC mais pas vraiment beaucoup. Puis vint Wind Waker HD, un portage HD d’un jeu gamecube. En vérité la situation de la Wii U à ses débuts rappelle grandement celle de la PS4 qui a du elle aussi se contenter de multis foireux et de portages de jeux récents pendant 16 mois avant la sortie de Bloodborne le sauveur. Sa mort programmée Enfin après avoir évité les sorties de The Witcher 3, les prochaines de Fallout 4 ou Metal Gear Solid 5, la console évitera aussi de sortir ses propres jeux, Zelda maintes fois repoussé, toujours les mêmes jeux sortant dessus, la console a méchamment bidé, Nintendo tentant de l’expliquer et regardant vers l’avenir, la prochaine console ayant pour nom de code la NX, le project Nespresso Extra. Sortie prévue en fin 2016. Catégorie:Console Catégorie:Console Nintendo Catégorie:Nintendo